The Immune
by Supernaturalhuntress23
Summary: Dean and Sam are once again fighting evil when they come across a strange group of people. These people claim the brothers are 'immune'. But the question is,what exactly does 'immune' mean? Rating is T but may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural.

Sam and Dean were walking towards the Bennett's house searching for answers. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Sam pounded loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" A hillbilly man with a deep voice called from the other side.

"It's the FBI. We're here to ask Cindy Bennett about the murder," Dean called to him "we'd like to see her."

They seen a wooden door swing open, and a large man with overalls stepped out. He stood about 6ft tall and was heavy set.

"She ain't here." He said with a chewed up toothpick setting on the edge of his lips. "Well where can she be found?" Sam asked getting irritated by his uncleanliness.

" She's probably with her best friends, Christian and Ariel." He stated moving the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. "And where would that be?" Dean asked rolling his eyes becoming irritated as well.

"It's about three blocks from here, it's a little white house with little pink flowers on the front yard. Last one all the way at the end of the street, can't miss it." He described putting his large arm on the doorway as sweat ran down his side and body odor escaped him. "Thank you sir." Sam said wiping his nose trying to be discreet. Dean pulled Sam away to the Impala and they both got in quickly.

"Oh my god! He smelled like crap!" Sam exclaimed in deep breaths. He grabbed Dean's bag from the back seat and sniffed it.

"What the hell are you doing?! Dean exclaimed.

"I can still smell him!" Sam whined sticking his face into the bag as they drove off.

They drove down three blocks just like the man said and seen a white house with pink flowers in the yard. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A skinny well fit teenager opened the door.

"Yes?" the kid said softly.

" The boy nodded his head and called her to come to the door. A tall blonde teenager popped out with a cheery smile.

"Yes? the bubbly girl asked tilting her head slightly. Dean smiled like a pervert and was about to talk when Sam said,

" Do you know anything about the murder of Theodore Burnett?"

"I'd rather talk inside where no one can hear us." She whispered as she motioned them in. They slowly walked inside as she led them to the living room.

"Okay guys. We know you're not FBI agents. We know who it was…. or what it was." she said emphasizing the what.

"Well?" Sam asked as Dean just stared at her.

"It's Greek people. The first one is a goddess and she lures men with her beauty. It's like she puts them in a trance. The second one takes the energy to where they become weak. The third one is a Greek god. He challenges them because they're weak and then takes the men's souls to give himself energy." she stated confidently.

"And how do you know this?"Sam asked her.

"The lore explains it all," she exclaimed "we've seen it happen haven't we Chris?" He nodded as she said, "He's a bit traumatized."

"Yea I guess so." Sam said biting his lower lip as Ariel looked into Dean's eyes and he fell down.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he slipped off of the couch to his brother's aid. He held up Dean's head and grabbed a water bottle that was on the coffee table to pour into his mouth. Ariel smiled slyly and said,

"Oh no what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Sam added trying to get him back.

He carried Dean to the car and they drove off. Dean suddenly woke up and Sam was relieved.

"Uggh I feel like crap." Dean stated.

"You're still pretty weak from what happened man. I think you had a minor stroke or something." Sam said focusing on the road.. 674

"I don't understand Cindy," Ariel said angrily "why isn't he weak or traumatized or whatever?!"

"I don't know. Looks like we found our first immune." Cindy stated.


	2. Chapter 2 Argument of mortal and god

I do not own Supernatural

Sam and Dean got back to the motel and Dean lied down on the bed. Sam got on his computer and looked up everything about Greek gods and goddesses to see if the kids were right. Sam was going to tell Dean about what's going on but when he turned back Dean was sleeping.

"At least he's trying to sleep," Sam thought "I'll write a note so he'll know where I am." Sam decided to write a short and simple note that said, "I'm out trying to find the Greeks. Go back to sleep so I know you'll be okay." He left and took the Impala with him.

He pulled up to the part of town where most of the murders have been happening. He went to the church where Theodore's murder was. He decided to go to the priest because he saw everything.

BACK TO DEAN

Dean woke up and looked around. "Sam?!" Dean called. He sat up and discovered a yellow post-it note that he read. He scoffed, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He stood outside knowing that Sam took the Impala.

"Damn it." Dean proclaimed. He started walking down the street towards the town. Dean decided to go into the gas station he had found and get some snacks. He was walking around when a large man walked in with two other men. He was 7 ½ feet tall about 150 pounds and angry. Dean walked over to the cooler where the man was following. He grabbed the last case of beer and the man said,

"Hey! I wanted that! Give it to me!" Dean laughed and said,

"Dude, snooze you loose." He kept snickering when the guy grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, what's your problem man?! I'm just thirsty!" Dean said displaying his anger by punching him in the face.

The guy grabbed Dean and hurled him across the room when he heard flapping wings. A small man in a trench coat grabbed the guys arm and looked him in the eye.

"Don't touch him Ares." Castiel said firmly.

"Castiel, this does not concern you."

"It does when I must protect them."

"Oh there's two of them? This is going to be fun." The man said with a grin on his face. Two girls walked in and stated,

"No Ares. He's immune. The one they call, "Sam" is immune," Ariel said "and what are you doing here Castiel?" They were obviously angry.

"Aphrodite. Your father is angry. You must go home now. And you Persephone, Hades said they are not worth your time. Ariel scoffed in agreement, "That's true. But it's not fair. Hades doesn't let me torture anyone down there.

"Father hasn't been paying attention to me, he's been paying attention more to Hercules, "Ooh, I'm strong and I can do anything," she mocked. "Well I'M beautiful isn't that enough?!" Aphrodite screamed angrily. She erupted in anger and stormed out of the gas station

"She's bipolar" stated Persephone leaning up against the gas station wall. The man walked over to Dean, helped him up and said,

"I'll get you. Meet me behind the alley tomorrow at 6 pm and I promise I will crush you."


End file.
